A Chance We Take
by Tina Caps
Summary: A love that is honest and true knows no bounds. However, sometimes it demands a leap of faith, a chance that we all must take. RuHana.
1. The Gift

**Legend:** _Thoughts_

**Notes:** Yaoi. RuHana. Happened some months after Hanamichi's rehab. Some OOC. Inspired from Nina's song: Love Moves in Mysterious Ways.

**THE GIFT**

_**"Love is kind."**_

"Do'ahou, catch."

Hanamichi quickly spun around ready to throw curses at the foxboy for calling him a do'ahou, but the sight of something square flying through the air and falling towards him made it all vanish. He flawlessly caught the small package.

"What's this Kitsune?" he asked his forehead wrinkling as he scrutinized the small red box.

"Isn't it obvious?" Rukawa snorted.

Hanamichi scowled as a vein threatened to pop at the retort. It was a simple question that needed a simple answer, not some mockery of his tensai-ness. His temper rained and was ready to hurl the small red box at the conceited boy's hard head, to soften it a bit. But the said boy suddenly spoke, freezing all of the redhead's intentions.

"It's a gift." Rukawa said as he was packing his belongings but keeping his senses akin on Hanamichi's reaction.

Hanamichi's arm was already raised threateningly above his head. However, after hearing the foxboy's answer, his arm slowly receded to his side as he gaped flagrantly. He was completely astounded by his thoughtfulness. A fusion he never thought possible in Kaede Rukawa, a.k.a. 'Ice Prince of Shohoku'.

_Really a gift… for me… from you… my mortal enemy… wow, this is… ah eh… surprising!_

"Belated happy birthday." Rukawa said in his usual monotone after swinging his bag over his strong shoulders.

It was fifteen days late. Nevertheless, it was enough to make Hanamichi feel very grateful for the guy for remembering his birthday. But, something else began to bubble inside. He couldn't understand it; somehow this surprise gesture gave him butterflies and made him delirious with excitement. He almost concluded the whole situation as…

_Sweet._

Hanamichi quickly bent his head trying desperately to hide his burning cheeks. His old shoes suddenly became the most interesting thing in the whole wide universe.

_Holy shit! Where the heck did that come from?_

If it was possible to headbutt himself, he could've done it then and there. Unfortunately, the lockers weren't strong enough to withstand the might of his cranium. He should know he did it last week when the foxboy gave him a cherry flavored large Gatorade and a bar of chocolate after practice. Which the redhead refused at first, claiming that it was laced with poison to deter the tensai's super abilities and in return the foxboy just wrinkled his nose in disgust thus resulting to a flare of fist fight. When the fight was through, Hanamichi received a warning for breaking school property, which the redhead retaliated with gusto claiming that it was all the foxboy's fault.

Rukawa remained passive as he watched the redhead turn crimson. His eyes, however, were speaking volumes. It almost took all his will power to stop the amused smile from breaking through his straight lips.

_Do'ahou, don't you know just how adorable you are?_

After calming his frantic mind and his rapidly beating heart, Hanamichi slowly lifted his head and clashed gaze with cool blue. Hanamichi quickly turned his eyes away; something in Rukawa's blue pools was drawing him and it made him giddy - in a good sense.

"Ano," Hanamichi softly uttered after mustering his senses. "Thank you." He managed to say and delivered Rukawa a genuine smile.

Rukawa nodded in reply, turned on his heel and quietly left the gym, just in time to hide the smirk that formed on his lips but failed to daunt the glimmer in his eyes that the redhead did not miss.

Hanamichi was transfixed and confused. Something was different in Rukawa and catching that glimmer in his eyes made him even mesmerize about the foxboy more. He couldn't understand it but lately the rivalry they had, started to feel like an endearment, a casual understanding between them, and a special connection that only the two of them shared.

Hanamichi isn't all that dense as some may assume. Or probably, too many punches on the head by Gori finally got the gears in his brain working in tune. He did notice the minute changes in the foxboy. At first, he just assumed that the All-Japan training must've made some human contact in him, even if it was the tiniest bit. His ice persona seemed to have waned the tiniest bit too. Though, the monotone and stoic expression would definitely need some divine intervention.

Then something snapped inside!

"Holy shit!"

Rukawa crossed his mind again and for the nth time already in a not I-wanna-beat-your-sorry-ass manner. Hanamichi headbutted the floor. The heck with school property. The redhead ignored the steaming lump on his head as he sat on the bench.

"Shit Kitsune! Whatcha doin' to me?"

**To be continued…**


	2. The Talk

**THE TALK**

_**"Love covers all things."**_

Two figures were sitting on the swing and enjoying the cool breeze coming from the sea. The redheaded one dug his shoes into the sand making squiggles, while the shorter dark-haired boy was wrapped up in his musings.

"I noticed it since you got back from rehab." Youhei said. "Then I realized, maybe this guy is serious. Maybe, he does wanna make friends with you."

Hanamichi continued to make squiggles on the sand as questions raised through his head.

_Why do I feel so not myself every time you're near? And your eyes, when they're looking at me, it feels as if they're burrowing into my soul…_

Youhei turned to Hanamichi as he heard him sigh heavily. A small smile graced his lips.

_You're confused aren't you? Look deeper Hanamichi, he truly cares for you and even more, I bet. I know it's very different and also in away challenging but if you're honest and willing to open up to the possibilities, the very thing you have been searching may finally come to an end._

"How come I get this sinkin' feeling something happened between you and Rukawa during your rehab?" Youhei said, snapping the redhead from his reverie. "Care to tell me what it is."

Hanamichi pouted; nevertheless he decided to tell his best friend what happened last summer. That was why he invited him, to talk and hopefully get some answers. It's not like Youhei's a pro in the love department or something like that; however, he always seems to notice minute details about people and their actions. He may not admit it openly, but Youhei is the smartest one in the group. Then of course, in the Tensai's belief, Youhei is only second to his innate genius-ness.

"Remember I told you his training camp was just a block away from the center."

"Yes."

"Well, ever since that first meeting on the beach, we started seeing each other frequently, mostly in the afternoons. Of course, we still bickered, which was mostly the kitsune's fault of course," Hanamichi snorted. "But the more we hanged out, the bickering lessened and the name calling started to feel like… something like…?"

"Affection." Yohei concluded.

Hanamichi quickly opened his mouth to refute the answer; sadly not a word came out. Somehow, somewhere in the back of his head, Youhei nailed it.

"Yeah, something like that." Hanamichi said in a low voice.

Eventhough he could only see one side of the redhead's face, he could clearly see in his features the perplexities bothering him. It sure took the redhead long enough to finally realize it but deep inside he knew it was inevitable, even if they had unique ways of expressing it.

_You like him too, don't you Hanamichi?_

"I… uhm… started to see a different side of Rukawa everyday. At first, I thought he was only trying to be nice or playing me for a fool… until that night."

"What happened that night?" Youhei asked anxiously.

"He… ah… asked me to have dinner with him and I said yes because the hospital food was beginning to be a bore. So, we ate at this diner near his camp. We talked even though I did most of the talking and he did most of the snorting, grunting and nodding. And when that finally ended, he escorted me back to the center. I told him no but he persisted. As we were walking, my back suddenly acted up. But this time the pain was different, it felt like someone had shot me on the back."

Hanamichi momentarily stopped as he felt his back tighten. As if physically recalling the acute pain he felt that night.

"Next thing I knew my vision hazed and my knees buckled. But the ground never came; I was suddenly pressed against a hard chest. I knew it was Rukawa holding me but I was in so much pain, I couldn't free myself from him. Then I felt his hands on my back; there were light and gentle. Somehow, his touch was minimizing the pain."

Hanamichi pursed his lips, as his hands tightened their grip on the chain of the swing.

"And he spoke to me, saying that it's gonna be okay, cause he's here and all that crap. But, in a way I believed him. I actually believed that it was going to be okay as long as he was with me. I felt like the number one do'ahou in the world but his words sounded so real, honest and tender. And when he was holding me, I felt protected and stupid as it may sound, I… really liked it. He made me feel warm and somehow it felt… right. I felt so comfortable, I didn't know I've fallen asleep already. I don't know how long we stayed like that but when I woke up I was already in my bed in the hospital. The nurse told me a tall young man brought me in and stayed the whole night watchin' over me."

Hanamichi turned to Youhei, his eyes reflecting wonder. "Why did he stay, when he didn't even have too."

Youhei smiled back. "Because he cares Hanamichi and after witnessing you like that, I bet it scared that shit out of him."

"But he shouldn't care, were enemies." Hanamichi said his voice low. "Right?"

Youhei swung an arm over Hanamichi's broad shoulders. "Why are you asking me these stupid questions, when you already know the answers."

Hanamichi gaped. "Na… Nani?"

Youhei suddenly laughed out loud, hoping what he said earlier would be dismissed by the redhead. "Never mind." He said patting the redhead's shoulder. "So, have you opened his gift yet?"

"No."

"So, when do you plan to open it."

"As soon as I get home."

"Ok but promise me that you'll call as soon as you open it, ok?"

"Yeah, sure." Hanamichi answered. "And Yohei…"

"Yeah…" Yohei suddenly found himself under the looming figure of Hanamichi. "If you tell anyone about this, I. Will. Kill. You."

Yohei quickly made a peace sign and said. "I promise not even a breath of this."

**To be continued...**


	3. The Letter

**THE LETTER**

_**"Love, it has faith in all things."**_

"Mom, I'm home." Hanamichi yelled as he entered their small flat.

A woman with red hair and in her mid-thirties stepped out of the kitchen as she was wiping her hands with her apron.

"Hana darling." She said as she kissed his cheeks. "How was your day?"

"Ryochin has a fetish for practice-till-you-drop-dead."

"Is that so." Answered his mother with a laugh. "Anyway, dinner will be ready soon. Okay. So get cleaned up."

"Sure mom." Hanamichi said as he entered his room.

The bed creaked under his weight as he hurriedly opened his bag and took out the small package that Rukawa gave him. The size of the box was enough to fit the expanse of his palm. Hanamichi pouted as he recalled the conversation with Youhei.

_Why are you asking me these stupid questions, when you already know the answers._

"I do? And even if I did, are those the answers." Then his eyes rolled upwards. "I am so confused dammit!" he said, wanting to pull his hair. But settled for insanely shaking his head, you'd be surprise that he hadn't twisted it off, hoping to quell all the craziness inside.

"Ah, dammit!" He said and quickly tore the gift wrapping.

He carefully peeked inside as if expecting a giant snake to bite his head off, but when he felt that it was safe, he widened the gap. His eyes bulged and his jaw dropped as the present finally revealed itself. It was a white gold chain necklace with a letter H pendant attached to it. He was so shocked; it almost made him cry. Almost. Instead, he settled for wheezing. Nobody in his sane mind would give him something so specially and expensive. Even his own mother would think twice about getting him something similar.

"Oh gawd, you remembered."

It all started when Ryota showed-off the white gold bracelet that he gave to Ayako as a Valentine's Day present. Hanamichi had shared his insights about such fine jewelry but not after scoffing Ryota of his boastfulness of having afforded such an expensive gift. In layman's term, Hanamichi had showed his interest for such kind of jewelry specially if it was made of white gold. But, it was just casual talk, something that could easily be forgotten in a minute or two. Fortunately, for him Rukawa remembered.

He looked again inside the box and saw a small folded note tucked at the bottom. He carefully pulled it out and read its contents.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hanamichi,

I meant what I said that night. It must have shocked you but if you're not ready, I'm willing to wait. All my life, I thought basketball was all I had until I met you. You made me feel alive again. If it'll help, I started sleeping less while riding on my bike because I realized that there was more to live for… you… my Hanamichi.

Kaede.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hanamichi felt a cold shiver pass through his body.

"Oh my God!"

_I love you._

Now he remembered. It was no dream. Somewhere in the middle of night, when he was between dreams and reality, he heard someone say those words. And he felt something soft and warm touch his lips, like a sweet and gentle unforgettable kiss.

He touched his lips with his trembling fingers, recalling the incredible sensation that erupted from it. He must have whimpered in his sleep because he heard a small chuckle when the kiss ended.

"That was you?" He said as he stared intently at the necklace. His long fingers tracing every angle and contortion before it settled gently on the pendant.

_My Hanamichi._

The words frightened Hanamichi a bit. This was new and he was trudging different ground. It's not like he has anything against gay relationship, heck, his cousin Kuwabara used to be straight until circumstance changed his destiny and ended up with Hiei. And to think, they used to be at each other's throat. But, now he has never seen his cousin so happy and especially the addition of a baby girl made their lives extra special.

Hanamichi sighed. Why overanalyze things. True love only comes ones in a lifetime and though it may seem scary or sometimes too good to be true, it was a leap of faith that must be taken.

"Then, I will take my chance at happiness!" He announced with determination.

With a broad smile on his face, he clasped on the necklace. Feeling its gentle weight around his neck, he grazed the pendant one last time before readying himself for dinner.

After saying their prayer, Hanamichi's mother noticed the beautiful necklace. With a smirk on her face, she said. "I bet that came from someone special."

Hanamichi smiled, showing all the food that were disgustingly attached in between his teeth and happily announced. "Hai!"

**To be continued…**


	4. The Conflict

**THE CONFLICT**

_**"Love is not selfish."**_

Hanamichi was surprised to find himself in school so early the following morning. He was whistling his Ore We Tensai song when he saw Haruko and her friends walk-in from the front gate. He quickly jumped off his chair and raised down the stairs to great her good morning, also to surprise her of his early attendance, a first. But he suddenly stopped dead on his tracks when he heard them discussing about a certain foxboy. Curious as to what they were talking about, he deftly hid himself at a corner when the group stopped and sat at a bench.

"Really?" Asked a very shock Fujii. "You're actually gonna confess!"

Haruko smiled and nodded her small head. "I've been thinking about it last night and I thought it's about time. I mean girls do it nowadays, right?"

Matsue had a very concerned look on her face but decided to ask anyway. "What if Haruko, just what if he doesn't feel the same?"

Haruko's best friends instantly turned panicky when she turned into a threatening pale. The look on her face was a combination of fret and extreme denial.

"What do you mean not feel the same?" she said, her voice unsteady. "Of course he feels the same. Remember the time, I cheered him on and he answered. 'Oos!', that means he likes me too." She smiled weakly. "Actions, speak louder than words you know." She tried to defend. "And besides, I bet he's just shy. That's why is always very quiet."

But Matsue was persistent, with a gentle hand on Haruko's slim shoulders, she asked again. This time slowly. "But what if he doesn't feel the same?"

No answers were needed. Matsue embraced Haruko tightly as she began to sob on her shoulders.

Hanamichi felt his chest tighten as he watched the scene before him.

_Oh God, what am I going to do?_

Last night, everything became so clear and he wanted nothing more in the world but to share his life with the blue-eyed foxboy but now he wasn't so sure. Deep inside he still cared for Haruko, a lot. And the last thing he wanted was to make her unhappy because of his selfishness.

"I'm sorry Rukawa." He whispered; his eyes hazing with unshed tears.

"Sorry about what do'ahou?"

Hanamichi jumped from his spot and came face to face with the person he least wanted to see.

"Ki… Kitsune!" Hanamichi half-yelled as he pressed himself heavily on the wall behind him.

The foxboy raised a brow at him, however when he saw the chain around his neck his heart leapt for joy.

_Could it be…_

Only to feel it get hit by a ten-wheeler truck when Hanamichi reached over his neck to undo the lock. Hanamichi reached out and took one of his hands and gently laid the jewelry on his palm. Rukawa felt the shudders pass through his body when Hanamichi touched him. He could sense deep sadness emanating from the boy. And before he even got a chance to ask him why, Hanamichi had already run away.

Rukawa wanted to run after him but when he heard his name being mentioned from a distance, he turned around and saw a sobbing Haruko.

"No, that can't happen." She sniffed. "Because I know Rukawa loves me."

Rukawa's brows knitted as his clutch on the chain tightened.

_Do'ahou._

**To be continued…**


	5. The Confession

**THE CONFESSION**

_**"Love, it endures all things."**_

The redhead had missed school that day and it tipped Rukawa's composure. He was worse than before, more ruthless and aloof to everyone around him. And if anyone tried to get too close, his hand instinctive formed into a fist ready to knock the guy dead for daring to get within the five feet proximal from him.

Practice was no different. No matter how hard he tried to concentrate, the redhead's rueful face kept appearing in his mind, messing up his game.

_Hanamichi, I'm not giving up on you._

Balling his hand into fist one last time, he finally gave in. In his rage, he ran across the court and made an incredible heart-stopping slam-dunk. The dunk was so fierce it rendered everyone numb from the intensity. In spite of his display of aggravation, Rukawa managed to land gracefully on his feet and not a hint of expression on his face. Then, without further ado, headed for the shower room.

"Rukawa, where do you think you're going?" Ryota yelled from across the court.

"Leaving." He answered.

"Nani?" Ryota said, boldly marching towards Rukawa. However, Ayako's formidable paper fan stopped him midway.

"Let him go Ryota." Ayako said seriously. "He needs to do this."

Ryota turned to her with a questioning look. "Aya-chan?"

"Trust me Ryota."

_Get him back Rukawa._

Haruko immediately ran after the agitated foxboy the moment he stepped out of the gym.

"Rukawa-kun." She called out but the boy continued to walk, as if pretending not to hear her. "Rukawa-kun." She tried again, running breathlessly after him.

Rukawa stiffly stopped and caused the petite brunette to collide on his back. She fell down awkwardly and painfully landed on her bottom.

"Itai!" She said, peeling herself from the cold pavement. After finding her balance, she quickly brushed away any particles that had clung to her uniform.

"What do you want?" Rukawa said, his voice cold.

Haruko, despite her objective, had found herself unable to answer. She opened her mouth but words failed her. She berated herself for being so foolish. All those nights of practicing infront of the mirror had proven to be a complete failure.

Rukawa pursed his lips in annoyance.

_I should be looking for the do'ahou, not play along with her crazy infatuation._

"I know what you want." He said, turning his attention to the girl.

Haruko was transfixed by his piercing blue eyes. She was unable to move, speak and worse, breathe.

"I don't love you." He said, each word slow and clear.

Haruko wheezed and her eyes instantly brimmed with tears. Each word that Rukawa spoke cut through her heart like a hot knife through butter.

"But… but I saw you," she managed to choke, notwithstanding the intense pain that was consuming her. "You bought a necklace with an H pendant on it." She continued, controlling desperately the convulsion that was rocking her body. "I thought that you bought it for me because I thought…" her words drifted as she fell hard on her knees and openly cried infront of the man whom she thought loved her.

Rukawa watched as the shocks of rejection and reality finally wake and destroy her perfect little world. He couldn't care less; it was about time that she finally knew the truth. He was about to leave her, evidently to her demise, until Hanamichi's face appeared in his mind. He pouted. The things he would do for the do'ahou.

_And besides, the do'ahou wouldn't allow this to happen. And this would definitely ruin my chances with him._

After much internal deliberation, he knelt down at her level and waveringly placed a comforting hand on her small shoulders.

"I'm sorry." He said in a dull tone. Internally, he wanted to kick himself but for the do'ahou it was worth it.

_That 'ahou is definitely gonna pay for this, that is if I find him._

Haruko felt his hand on her shoulder. The sensation was nice but not what she had expected, hopefully like fireworks or a blast of electric current. Maybe because for the first time in her life, she had known what it is like to be rejected.

_So, this is what it feels like._

And the freaky part was she couldn't find the strength or sense to get mad at the foxboy. She knew that it was going to hurt tremendously but why couldn't she do it. Make him feel the same way she was feeling right now. Has all those months of distant admiration have lost its luster or somehow she knew at the back of her head, he was going to reject her.

_Have I been reading the signs wrong?_

That is if there were any to begin with.

_Maybe they were right, it was all in my head._

The tears had stopped flowing. She sighed heavily and stiffly nodded, acknowledging his apology.

_Should I tell her? But if I do, it would reveal… heck, who cares! If this will stop her from coming unto me and my do'ahou, might as well._

Rukawa took out something from his pants pocket and showed her the necklace. Looking straight into her eyes, he said the one word that would completely shatter her oh-so-perfect perceptions of Rukawa.

"H…" he said, "Hanamichi."

Haruko's eyes bulged out. Seeing her reaction, Rukawa quickly got up and made way for the school exit. Last thing he wants is a mad girl ruining his plans for finding the redhead.

"Rukawa-kun." Haruko shouted. Rukawa has already halfway the block by the time Haruko reached him.

He was expecting her to lash out, slap him across the face,

"I wish you both good-luck. Hanamichi, he's a good choice."

And definitely not wish them good-luck.

Rukawa's brows knitted in confusion.

Haruko smiled faintly and said. "If there was one thing I learned about loving you that it takes time, understanding and a lot of faith. But, if you've chosen him over me then I understand." The tears started to well up again as she mustered her strength to continue. "The truth is, I love you Kaede Rukawa and I want nothing more but your happiness. Just promise me that you'll love Hanamichi with all your heart, he's a wonderful friend and I love him too."

Without warning, Haruko kissed his cheek and dashed off before he got a chance to turn his head.

Rukawa touched the patch where she kissed him.

_Arigatou… Haruko._

**To be continued…**

**Tina Caps:** I know this chapter completely contradicts chapter 3. However, truth be told, I want to believe that Haruko is a smart girl despite her infatuation for the foxboy. And I really don't want their friendship (Hanamichi and Haruko) to end just because of one man, even if the reason is Rukawa. As for Ayako, being a team manager has its advantages, I mean, I'm sure that that girl knows something.


	6. The Realization

**THE REALIZATION**

_**"Love is long suffering."**_

Hanamichi didn't retreat to the solace of his home after running out on Rukawa. He knew very well that his mother would be there, probably engrossed on her laptop creating another children story. And if she ever found out that he had skipped class that day, he'd be grounded for a month and would have to do twice as much chores which included doing laundry, by hand.

Instead, he spent the whole day walking around Shohoku. Letting his feet take him wherever it could. Though his feet followed a straight path, his mind however was a roller coaster ride, full of twists, turns and 360º loops. He was in such a state of shock, it had rendered him unmindful of the curious glances dodged his way, the loud screeching of brakes from vehicles that almost ran him over and the painful shriek of the poor cat whose tail he had accidentally stepped on. His headbutt special had helped calm his mind, slightly. But, it wasn't enough to suppress the onslaught of depression that was growing inside. He could take anger, he'd mastered it but depression, it's alien to him.

The redhead sighed and realized that his feet had taken him to the same playground where he and Youhei had gone to yesterday. Luckily for him it was empty. He went to the set of swings and settled on the same swing he took yesterday. The chains strained under his weight. He swung himself back and forth in a gentle motion while his shoes dug into the sand.

For so long, he had wished that Haruko would look at him the same way she does at Rukawa. Look at him so full of love and compassion. But the days and months dragged on and no matter how hard he worked and tried, she only considered him as a very good friend. Maybe that's why he never confessed because he knew deep inside it was unrequited and rejection was the only route to be taken. It was painful, and as the adage goes, the truth hurts but it had set him free and with time his wounds had healed. Then out of the blue, fate intervenes into his normal life and plays matchmaker, complicating it more as compared to the time when he had a crush on the petite brunette. Now, he has the most gorgeous guy of Shohoku after him, heart and soul.

Hanamichi chuckled. "Fifty rejections and now I have Kaede Rukawa after me. The man of every woman's dreams." His chuckle turned into an all out guffaw.

His insane laughter echoed through the park and drifted off into the sea. Then it ended abruptly, leaving the redhead more miserable than ever. He balled his hand into a fist. His knuckles turned white from anger.

_I know I did the right thing._

"Then, why does it hurt like hell!" he said through gritted teeth.

Was it because deep inside he still loved Haruko and despite the pain the girl had given him, he was still willing to give up the man he loved just so they could be together?

_The man I loved._

It rang like a bell. Last night, he realized that he like him too but was never exactly sure if it was love.

_The man I loved._

Or was it because he was still unused to these emotions, strange as they may be but amazing at the same time.

_The man I loved._

"No, it's the man I love." He said with certainty. "Now, I know why it fucking hurts." He looked at the setting sun. It's beautiful rays, lighting hope in his heart. "I love you, Kitsune."

"Then why you ran away?"

_Holy Guacamole!_

Though his mind was screaming profanities for having been caught in such a sappy situation, his whole body however, had already turned statue from surprise.

_That voice. Please don't let it be…_

Hanamichi slowly turned his head, like a robot whose neck joints have rusted in time; he swallowed hard when his eyes met a familiar set of blue pools.

"Do'ahou."

**To be continued…**

**Tina Caps:** Yes, I know its short but I wanted to explain his reason why he gave-up on Haruko and at the same time, realize his true feelings for the foxboy. :peace: And of course, to make him see that he made a big mistake. A very big mistake.


	7. The Encounter

**THE ENCOUNTER**

_**"Love never falls in ruins."**_

Rukawa had been looking for Hanamichi for the last hour. He went to his house but that too proved to be a waste of time.

_Where are you do'ahou?_

Then out of the blue, like a mating ritual cry, he heard a loud laughter echo from a distance that sounded very much like a possessed redhead.

_First a do'ahou, now a lunatic._

Rukawa's brows furrowed. Turning at a corner, he saw Hanamichi sitting on one of the swings. For some odd reason, he didn't want to disturb the redhead. He quietly parked his bike and carefully treaded the sand, as he was approaching the redhead, he heard the words that his heart had always wanted to hear.

"I love you, Kitsune."

That did it. His eyes turned into huge hearts and his back surprisingly developed wings that flew him into the heavens. Ding-Dong. Unfortunately, this is Rukawa and even though he felt like doing a song and dance number, this was definitely out of the question. So he settled for something simple.

"Then, why you ran away?"

And when he saw the dismal face of his beloved, he said the one word that would connect everything.

"Do'ahou."

Hanamichi, though in shock, managed a smile, ran to Rukawa and crushed him in a passionate embrace. Crying shamelessly on his shoulders while saying utterly mushy words that would reunited him with his man. His man.

Unfortunately, that was all in Hanamichi's head. It was a wonderful option and he wanted nothing else but do it. However, the sight of Rukawa scared him because it raised more questions and a whole lot of body hairs.

So, Hanamichi decided to use a different approach. "Teme Kitsune, stop calling me do'ahou." And punched Rukawa on the face.

Rukawa fell back, landing hard on the sand.

"Stupid do'ahou."

His eyes burnt with fury.

_I've spent the last hour looking for you and this is how you treat me._

He stood up quickly and kicked the redhead on the stomach. Hanamichi's body rose from the ground. Soon, the two were engulfed in a smoke of fists, legs and heads. Their fight didn't last long because both were already emotionally exhausted which hindered a lot of their physical stamina. Hanamichi fell back on the sand, landing on his butt while Rukawa settled himself on one of the swings. Both were breathing hard while glaring each other down.

"You didn't answer my question." Rukawa said, breaking the silence. "Why you ran away?"

Hanamichi didn't answer.

"Is it because of that Akagi girl?" Rukawa tried again.

"Her name is Haruko!" He exasperated. "And she loves you, you know." He added after a moment of silence, his voice turning low.

Rukawa snorted. "Everybody knows that but that girl just doesn't know how to take a hint. She's as dense as you, even worse."

"How dare you insult her!" Hanamichi shouted, hastily standing up and grabbing a fistful of the foxboy's jacket. "She happens to be a very smart and nice girl." He said, breathing into Rukawa's face.

"So what if she's a very smart and nice girl." Rukawa said, his voice rough. "Get it in your head 'ahou, I don't like her. And you can't force me to like her."

Hanamichi's eyes widened. "What made you think I was trying to pair you up with her." He said in a breath, his arms flailing up in the air, harshly letting go of Rukawa.

"Because she's always the reason and you knew that she was going to confess." Rukawa said, his voice rising in volume. "And unfortunately, she did."

Hanamichi gasped. "Wha… what did you tell her?"

"I told her the truth and she cried like a baby." Rukawa said his voice laced with distaste.

Hanamichi lost it. With a roar, he aimed his fist to Rukawa's pale face. Unfortunately for the redhead, Rukawa saw it coming and grabbed his sailing arm. He used his free hand to jerk the redhead's shirt, pulling him towards his body.

Next thing Hanamichi knew, his lips was infused with Rukawa's.

**To be continued…**

**Tina Caps:** You know there's a saying, **the meaner the person is to you, the more he likes you**, and that's what encouraged me to right this chapter. Isn't the two so obvious, Rukawa's jealous because of Haruko and as for Hanamichi, well, its fight first and make out later. :laughs:


	8. The Couple

**THE COUPLE**

_**"Love, it's the greatest gift of all."**_

Next thing Hanamichi knew, his lips was infused with Rukawa's. He wanted to fight back. He wasn't going to give in. But, the kiss was so…

_Oh dear Lord, please don't let this end._

Sensing that the redhead was surrendering, Rukawa deepened the kiss. He bit the redhead's lower lip, parting them forcefully and like a hungry lion, he devoured the redhead's mouth. Hanamichi moaned, reluctantly responding to the kiss. Rukawa slowly snaked one arm around the redhead's waist and the other sprawled on the expanse of his back. Hanamichi's body molded with Rukawa's, sending sparks of electrocution from the contact. Hanamichi tightly held on Rukawa's shoulders as the other hand treaded his black mane. The kiss was numbing; making the redhead lightheaded. He felt his knees buckle, sending them both to the sand in a kneeling position, mouths still connected. And when the need for air finally dominated their desire, they parted but their bodies remained crushed against each other. Rukawa stared intently at Hanamichi's burning face, his eyes glittering with passion. Then, the redhead turned away, carefully removing himself from Rukawa's embrace. But, Rukawa wanted to hold him, keep him where he was.

_Hanamichi, please don't._

But, his internal message could not get through as the redhead turned his back on him. He sighed heavily and awkward silence fell between them. For once, Hanamichi couldn't look at Rukawa. There were still a lot of questions that needed answering, worries that needed to be laid aside and a certain guilt that needed pacifying.

"Shit Rukawa, Haruko was my friend, how could you do that to her?" Hanamichi said, breaking the awful silence.

"After all this time, you still care for her that much?" Rukawa said, feeling jealousy rise from the pit of his stomach. "Why is she so dang important to you?" a deep rage present in his voice.

Turning around to glare at the foxboy, Hanamichi answered with frenzy. "Because she's my friend and I look out for my friends stupid kitsune!"

Ironically, Rukawa wasn't appalled by his answer; instead he smiled at the redhead and said. "One of the many reasons why I love you 'ahou."

However, Rukawa's sweet words fell on deaf-ears. For the first time in his life, Hanamichi had found himself hypnotized by the foxboy's bright face.

_Wow, his smile, it's magnificent!_

Hanamichi's fingers, as if having a life of its own, found its way to Rukawa's mouth, tenderly tracing his red lips.

_Holy smokes! What am I doing? Bad fingers! Bad!_

Hanamichi squeaked when the foxboy captured his naughty fingers and bequeathed each tip with a sensual kiss. The redhead was a mass of hysteria. Rukawa's teasing was sending shivers down his spine, making him jumpy and incoherent.

_Oh Kami-sama, of all the people in the whole damn universe, it had to be the stupid kitsune!_

Rukawa never faltered eye contact as he went about his task. Watching amusedly as the redhead turned into a thousand shades of red.

_Kawaii._

The redhead's antics, blushing and fidgeting fiercely, made the foxboy smirk. Hanamichi's innocence ignited a need in him and lugged the redhead into him. He encircled him in his pale strong arms, satisfying his need. Hanamichi's face was pressed against his chest, making him hear his heartbeat, every beat that was meant for his Hanamichi.

The quick action made the redhead gasp and tense from the contact. But, Rukawa's smell was intoxicating and his embrace gentle, calming his stiff nerves.

_He feels good._

This made Hanamichi smile against the foxboy's chest. He sighed with contentment.

Rukawa tightened his fold when he felt the redhead relax.

"My Hanamichi." He whispered. He nuzzled his cheeks on the redhead's mane and deeply inhaled his scent.

_Like the reddest rose in winter._

Upon hearing his name, Hanamichi welled with happiness. Never in his life would he find himself in such an unlikely situation.

_Kitsune and Tensai._

Of course, admitting himself a do'ahou to the stupid foxboy is way beyond his realm of reality. Not now, not ever. Period.

Time passed between them slowly. Only the sound of their breathing reverberated through the silence. They've completely resigned themselves to the warmth that flooded in. Filling the half that each one ached for, becoming whole in a moment's embrace.

"If it'll make you feel better, Haruko knows and she's happy for us." Rukawa said, running his hands on the redhead's back.

Hanamichi stiffened.

"She made me promise to love you with all my heart."

Hanamichi looked up, confused at his words.

"She said that?"

Rukawa nodded. "And I bet you thought that she never cared for you."

Hanamichi didn't answer. Instead he reluctantly pulled himself from the closeness. Rukawa wanted to protest but the redhead's serious face stopped him from considering it.

"Will this work?" Hanamichi asked, looking straight into Rukawa's blue pools. "Us?" he sadly sighed. "Were not only new to this but what would people thi-"

Rukawa pressed a finger on the redhead's lips. Silencing him and bringing into halt all the doubts and fears. He gently smiled at the flustered redhead. Drawing himself closer, he pressed his forehead against Hanamichi's as his hands busied themselves in caressing his soft cheeks.

"All I can give is three words. I. Love. You." Each word was spoken with kindness and compassion. "And I can't promise you that it would always be smooth sailing but I will love you the best way that I know, with all my heart and soul."

Hanamichi felt his eyes water. Looking firmly into his blue pools, he saw all honesty and truth in them. He was now definitely sure that Rukawa was the one for him. He would be the one to open his eyes into the world and protect him from all its madness. Then he felt something cold around his neck, waking him from his reverie. It was the necklace that Rukawa gave him. Hanamichi smiled as he held the pendant in his hand.

"I love you."

The redhead looked up, and a contented smile slowly formed in his lips.

"I love you too."

The kiss they shared was soft and gentle and when they parted all questions and doubts flew out into the sea wind.

"Come on, let's go 'ahou." Rukawa said, heaving himself up from the sand and stretching a hand out to help the redhead up. Hanamichi roughly took the offered hand.

"Stupid Kitsune, stop calling me do'ahou." He said irately, brushing the sand from his pants.

"Kaede."

"Huh?" Hanamichi's brows furrowed.

"You can call me Kaede." Repeated the foxboy as he started to walk to his bike.

A glint of blissfulness passed Hanamichi's eyes.

"And you can call me Tensai." He teased, after catching up and laughing insanely at him.

Rukawa snorted and made a face. "Only in your dreams."

"Hey." Hanamichi protested, giggling at the foxboy's facial expression.

"Okay, fine, you can call me Hanamichi or if it's too long you can call me Hana." He said, unconsciously grabbing the foxboy's hands.

Rukawa smiled. "Sure… Hana" and kissed his lips again.

"Oi, oi, you're getting used to this!" Hanamichi warned backing slightly as the foxboy tried to kiss him again.

"Hm. As if you're not enjoying it." Rukawa answered, tightening his hold on the redhead's hand.

Hanamichi blushed and to hide is embarrassment, he blurted out. "Heck, I'm still gonna whoop you ass on court you know!"

Rukawa shook his head.

_So, what else is new?_

"But, if you loose, we make-out… like rabbits on steroids."

Hanamichi gulped and stiffened like a statue.

_Oh my God, he's worse than that hentai Sendoh._

Rukawa smirked as he started hauling his bike. Realizing that Hanamichi was still holding his hand; he tugged at it gently and said. "Come on Hana, let's do dinner, my treat."

"Huh." Was the redhead's intelligent reply "Ah, okay, sure."

And they sauntered off to the nearest diner.

"Oh yeah, and there's one thing I forgot to tell you." Rukawa said, interrupting the peaceful atmosphere. "You're mom said you're grounded for a month."

"Teme Kitsune! I'm gonna kill you!"

And had their first lover's quarrel, which of course lead to their first make out session.

**To be continued…**


	9. The Moment

**THE MOMENT**

_**"Love, it heals all wounds."**_

Another school year has ended and it was quite a whirlwind. She is now the new team manager and Rukawa has just been made captain. The redhead blew a fuse at the announcement, but Anzai sensei was able to calm him down by declaring that he is the new vice-captain and the secret weapon of the team. Hanamichi made a song and dance number while everyone else sweatdropped.

"Do'ahou."

"Teme Kitsune."

And they were suddenly in a flare of fist fight. She laughed at their childish antics. When the other members were able to pry them apart, she smiled, a smile that was full of content and happiness. It took quite awhile to get over Rukawa but with the help of her friends and time, she finally got over him. Hanamichi felt very guilty over the situation but she didn't let it bother the special friendship that she shared with him.

She was caught up in her musing, that she failed to detect a presence that stood next to her.

"Hey," he said.

Waking up from her reverie, she turned to the person beside her, bequeathing him with a smile, she answered, "Hey, to you too."

"Uhm," he was fidgeting.

Haruko found this very cute and attractive.

"I want to give you this before we have dinner tonight." He said, pulling out a small package from his pants pocket.

She accepted the small package and before she could ask what it was, he quickly mumbled an excuse and left the gym.

Haruko dropped her clipboard and analyzed the small package. She opened the velvet box and gasped. Inside was a beautiful pearl bracelet and on one side she saw a note.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Haruko,

I know it has been an unbelievalbe year for us but I promise you I will never fail in loving you. You helped be become a better man not only for myself but for you most specially. Thank you for loving me so and for completely accepting me for who I am. Because of your love, you have given me purpose in life. You make me want to become somebody. You inspire me everyday and for that I love you so much! I am truly blessed to have you by my side. Thank You.

Love lots,

Yohei.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Haruko felt her eyes sting. A lot did change in the past year, and when she had learned to open her heart again, she wouldn't have expected that love was beside her all along.

She clasped the bracelet around her risk and admired it. Her heart swelled as she ran her fingers along the pearl beads.

_Thank you too Yohei for everything, for always being so understanding and patient._

Practice ended early and everyone had left the gym. Hanamichi and Rukawa were lounging by the school gates as they waited for Haruko and Yohei.

"What's taking them so long?" Hanamichi was already bored.

"Do'ahou, you're always impatient." Rukawa retorted.

"Well, it's a reservation; we have to be there 30 minutes before the time." Hanamichi glared. "And don't call me a do'ahou." He quickly added.

A shuffle from the distant took their attention and they saw Haruko walking with Yohei. But, before they reached the gate, Yohei, stopped and stared intently at Haruko.

"I'm happy you like it."

"I love it." She corrected.

The moon cascaded a beautiful glow on Haruko, making her look ethereal. Yohei was mesmerized. Next thing, he knew his lips had found their way into hers. And for that moment, everything froze. He kissed her with all the passion he could possibly muster and Haruko responded just as deeply.

Hanamichi and Rukawa were watching them. Hanamichi's heart swelled for their happiness.

"I'm really happy for them, Kaede."

Rukawa nodded.

The two parted when breathing finally became impossible.

"I love you." Yohei whispered.

"I love you too."

The two stood embraced for awhile until the redhead called out.

"Hey, you two lovebirds, get a going already!"

The two chuckled when they realized the scene they had just made. Yohei innocently scratched his head while Haruko giggled.

The two quickly made there way to the gate while Rukawa hailed a cab. Hanamichi taunted Yohei for being so lovey-dovey and Haruko just laughed at their behavior.

It was definitely going to be a beautiful night.

**The End**

**********************************************************************************

**This fic is dedicated to all RuHanaRu fans.**

**I'm sorry for revamping this fic. But, the Haruko situation had been bugging me for years. And I just wanted her fair share in love too, thus resulting in chapter 9. **

**I do plan to make other fics but now I am really considering a YoHaru pairing but of course, there will always be the main RuHana pairing. **

**It's been years since I last made a fic and revamping this one inspired me to start some new ones. Though, they are all in the process. I hope I could finish one before January ends. Wish me luck. **

**Thank you so much for taking the time to read and review my work. I greatly appreciate all your time and effort.**

**May our love for RuHana and Slam Dunk live on forever. **


End file.
